Bump Halloween
by Raingoddess400
Summary: Stan hates Halloween, enough said


**(A/n: 2nd attempt at a one-shot! Gotta have some Halloween Stenny. Please enjoy and SP doens't belong to me**

 **P.S: This is a random headcannon)  
**

* * *

"D-dude...I don't know about this," Stan said nervously.

Kenny gave him a sly smile. "Aww don't tell me you're scared," he teased. Stan's breath hitched and he involuntarily blushed.

Both Stan and his boyfriend Kenny were sat on the couch over at Stan's house that Halloween night. Stan hated the holiday, really hated it. But Kenny was so damn persistent to celebrate with his boyfriend that he invited himself over, thankfully Stan's family wasn't home when the blonde selfishly arrived five minutes ago. And here the two was now, sat on the couch about to do something Stan always dreaded of doing on this equally dreadful holiday. Watch scary movies.

"Sooo are ya Stanny, ya scared aren't ya?" Kenny teased even further.

Stan tried his damnedest to control his blush of embarrassment, but sadly he was failing miserably. He turned his head away from the blonde, a pitiful attempt to hide his red face. "Awww no need to be embarrassed," Kenny said. Stan couldn't tell if he was still teasing him or if he really meant it. "If you want we could go Trick or Treating instead."

"Hell no!" Was Stan's immediate reply.

Kenny blinked, taken aback by Stan's instant decline. There was an awkward silence as the two teens stared at the other, one was beet red in the face and the other was still shocked. That is until Kenny's lips turned into a sly smirk once again, Stan buried his face into his hands and turned away. "So scary movies it is," Kenny declared happily. Stan groaned in his hands.

After a few minutes, the living room was dark and the television was on, playing the movie Kenny selected. Stan and Kenny were snuggled together on the couch, but in Stan's case, he was _clinging_ to his boyfriend under the covers. The movie was called Lights Out, Stan had not one freaking idea what it was about but based on the title alone he could figure it had something to do with monsters in the dark or some shit. Hell he didn't even know they had the movie, he hated scary movies and wanted nothing to do with them. Later into the movie, a lady around her mid-thirties walked into a room in the back of a textile warehouse and turned the lights off.

The instant the lights were off, a creepy silhouette of a woman appeared. "Holy shit," Kenny commented. Stan clung even closer to the unphased blonde, shaking. The lady paused and eyed the freaky shadow for a moment, she turned the lights back on. And the silhouette was gone. The woman turned the lights back on a couple of more times, and the figure remained where she stood. _"Oh my God just leave already,"_ Stan thought urgently.

The woman turned the lights off one last time, only for the creepy shadow to appear inches away in front of her. "Jesus fucking Christ!" Stan shouted with a jump. Kenny jumped also but it was faint, he kind of anticipated that a jumpscare was coming. Stan untangled himself from the covers and quickly went to turn the movie off. Kenny stifled a laugh by covering his mouth, Stan took a deep breath before glaring his boyfriend. "Shut up, that isn't funny."

Kenny held out a hand, still struggling the conceal his laughter. Stan got up from the floor and went to turn the living room lights on, Kenny heaved a heavy sigh. "I hate you," Stan said, still glaring as he sat on the opposite end of the couch.

Kenny pouted briefly before smiling. "And I love you too Stanny." He scooted over to the irritated noriette, but Stan got up and began to walk upstairs to his room. "Aww c'mon Stan," Kenny got up to chase after his retreating boyfriend, he grabbed Stan's wrist once both were in the hallway. "Are you really that upset?" Kenny asked.

When he received no reply from the teen, Kenny pulled him back. "Stan," Kenny began, but Stan refused to make eye contact, his head cast down to the floor. Kenny gently lifted up Stan's chin with his forefinger and thumb, his sapphire eyes still refused to meet his hazel ones. "Stan...are you upset?" Kenny asked again softly.

Stan only shook head, refusing to open his mouth. "Then what's wrong?" Stan remained silent, shortly after Kenny's lips curled into a small smile. "I know how to make you talk." Kenny leaned in to capture Stan's lips, the noriette made no noise of protest as they gently kissed. Kenny lightly bit Stan's bottom lip, Stan obliged and opened his mouth to let Kenny slip his tongue in.

The heated kiss lasted until both craved the need of oxygen, they separated with a thin trail of saliva from their lips, their cheeks flushed. "I...I still hate you," Stan panted. "But...not as much as I hate Halloween."

"You may hate it now but once we hit the bed...you'll be begging for it to be Halloween everyday."

Stan rolled his eyes as his cheeks turned a shade redder. "We'll see."

Kenny dragged Stan into the noriette's room, Stan eager to participate in what Kenny had planned for the two of them.

 **(A/n: I haven't seen Lights Out and I only went based off of short clips, but I have been meaning to watch it tho...for real...I hope you enjoyed and Happy Halloween!)**


End file.
